


Nightmares

by Sashaya



Series: The Book of Love [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mild Language, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nightmares are a part of our lives. We die in them to resurrect with the sun.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

Shepard wakes up in the middle of the night with dread and fear. She’s a light sleeper, it’s disturbingly easy to wake her up and whenever it happens, she’s ready for a fight.

She’s battle-ready and her first instinct is ‘to survive’. It takes time for her brain to rewire completely so she can see if there’s a real threat nearby. 

Jane wakes up and reaches for a gun because she must’ve heard something to make her aware. 

The other half of her bed is cold and empty. She knows it shouldn’t be because she went to sleep with a lover as broken as her. She shouldn’t be alone now. There should be another warm body that she can snuggle close to and that should steal all the covers. Another body that should swear at Jane for her cold feet and octopus-like tendencies. 

“Jack?” Shepard calls lightly. She doesn’t put on the light, just waits for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Also, for her lover to speak up, preferably.

“Go to sleep, stupid” comes a grumpy response and Jane lets out a sigh of relief. 

At least no-one replaced her _sweet, gentle_ lover. 

“Can’t” Jane replies and puts the gun down. She puts a blanket over her shoulder and wears it like a robe because she gets so stupidly cold, when she’s not in the body-armor. “Your brain melting woke me up. We talked about it, love. You cannot think so much, it’s hazardous to your health”

“Har har” Jack answers drily. “Takes one to know one, _love_ ”

Shepard slowly makes her way through the cabin and plops down on the couch, where Jack sits. She’s curled and hugging her knees. Shepard’s sure there’s a bottle on the table. 

“My brain ran away a long time ago. After all, I love you, don’t I?” the teasing between them is a part of a routine, way for them to say _I love you_ in the driest way possible. 

They don’t really know how to deal with emotions but they try and this works. Why change something that’s perfect for them?

Jack says nothing, just snorts and leans back. She’s slow to relax but Shepard is okay with that. 

She’s not okay with cold toes, that makes their way under her blanket. Jane lets out an undignified squeak and Jack laughs at her. It sounds watery. 

They sit in darkness and silence, Jack’s feet on Jane’s lap. Shepard is unconsciously massaging them and humming something, she heard Samantha sing the day before. 

“Ugh, stop it” Jack says.

“Stop what?” Shepard asks, not halting any of her actions.

There’s a reason they’re perfect together. Jane’s also an asshole. 

“This whole” Jack waves her hand around like it’s supposed to explain everything. “Domestic shit”

Jane snorts.

“We’re hardly domestic”

“Don’t”

“Fine” Jane pulls away and turns to face Jack. “Talk”

“Fuck off” Jack answers automatically. “Far far away”

“No thanks, I’m comfy here” to emphasize that, Jane lies down with her head on Jack’s legs. “So, what’s the problem? I’m gonna be real subtle here and say nightmares. Feel the big bold letters when I say that”

“Real subtle. You’re a fucking trashcan of tactful” Jack rolls her eyes. 

“That’s exactly why I’m a super-spy. Spill”

“Did I tell you lately how much I want you to fuck off? Because I do. So fuck off. And stop sitting with Chakwas because her bullshit is infecting you”

“Deflecting” Jane sing-songs, deliberately using one of Chakwas’ favorite words. “Past, present or possible future?”

“…future” Jack answers finally, after a long pause. “You were stupid and idiotic and you died. The end”

“I’m alive. Right here” Jane tells her.

“Really? I didn’t fuckin’ notice” Jack snarls. “You’re always doing the same stupid shit. Run ahead without backup and tries to be a hero. You’re not a hero if you’re dead. You’re a fuckin’ corpse”

Shepard decides against speaking and pulls Jack towards her. Jane wraps her in a tight embrace and kisses the top of her head. Jack’s shivering and holding on tightly, almost painfully. 

“Stupid fuckin’ hero” Jack’s voice comes muffled and Jane doesn’t need to see to know she’s close to tears. She presses her even closer. 

They stay like that for a few minutes in silence because Shepard can’t promise to not die. Not in this life, sadly. 

“I love you” Jane says softly instead of promises.

“You better” Jack replies. “I hate you”

“No, you don’t”

“Yes, I really do” Jack insists. “I hate how stupid and suicidal you are and I hate that I fuckin’ love you”

“I know, love. I know”

Jack pulls away and stands up. She doesn’t look at Shepard and takes one last sip from the bottle. She seems satisfied, when the empty bottle lands on the couch.

Jack walks back to the bed silently and Shepard watches her openly. She’s waiting what move will be best next. 

“Come here, you fuckin’ blanket-stealer” Jack rasps, laying down with her back to Shepard. 

“I’m the blanket thief?” Jane asks appalled. “I detest this accusation!”

“Detest all you like. I’m still fuckin cold so move your ass and warm me up finally” Jack replies. “Stupid fuckin commanders” she adds in a more quiet voice. 

Shepard, _the stupid fuckin commander_ that she is, stands up and jumps on the bed. She’s stopped mid-air with her battle-cry stuck in her throat, Jack’s biotic holding her still. Jack raises an unimpressed brow at her and Jane smiles widely.

Jack rolls her eyes and deposits Shepard not-so-gently on the unoccupied part of the bed. 

Jane rolls on her side, so she she’s face-to-face with Jack and presses a kiss to her nose. She’s smiling stupidly, when Jack sighs and puts the blanket over them both. 

“Stupid commander” she mutters, snuggling closer to Shepard.

They fall asleep pressed close to each other, with Jack’s hand over Jane’s heart. Their asleep faces so close together, their lips are almost touching. There’s peace between them. 

The night ends softly with calm breathes and lips curved in smiles.


End file.
